Una tarde de lluvia
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Ese día había decidido caer una buena lluvia en Namimori y Tsuna había llegado empapado a su casa. Por suerte estaba solo, Reborn se había ido de viaje a Italia durante unos días y su madre estaba de compras con Lambo e I-pin, así que no tendría porque haber nadie en su cuarto, mucho menos el líder del comité disciplinario de su escuela. Yaoi. Two-shot.
1. Cap 1: Empapados

**Una tarde de lluvia.**

HibarixTsuna - 1827

Inspirado en un doujinshi de esta pareja.

Ratiom M: por futuro lemon.

Dsiclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora Akira Amano.

-Narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Cap 1: Empapados.

Había empezado la lluvia de la nada, cuando el castaño se dirigía a su casa de la escuela. En el cruce de despedida de sus amigos, había una fina lluvia por lo que ninguno cayó en la cuenta de que necesitarían llegar rápido a sus casas. Aunque claro, pensó Tsuna, ellos tenían más cerca la suya. Por descontado, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza. Como pudo intentó mojar lo menos posible y se dirigió a su cuarto directamente. La casa al parecer estaba vacía, seguramente su madre, Lambo e Ipin habían ido a hacer algún recado. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba al aire.

No creyó posible que le fuera a dar a nadie, puesto que se hallaba solo en casa porque Reborn había tenido que ir a Italia durante unos días. Y todo el mundo se encontraba en sus casas por la intensa lluvia que estaba cayendo fuera. Cuan equivocado estaba cuando vio unos fulminantes ojos dirigiéndose hacia él, por uno de los resquicios de la camisa. En ese momento, empezó a sonar el piar de un pájaro imitando el himno de su escuela. Los pelos de su piel los sintió como púas y los ojos creía que se le saldrían de las orbitas. Kyoya Hibari estaba en su cuarto ¡y le había lanzado su camisa mojada!

El cuerpo le empezó a temblar en cuanto vio como el moreno se levantaba lentamente de la esquina donde estaba y se quitaba la prenda que le había tirado de la cabeza. Notó como las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar y se creyó muerto en el momento en que lo tuvo a centímetros de él.

- Vuelve a hacer algo como eso otra vez, y te morderé hasta la muerte – le susurró de forma tétrica. El Vongola se echó para atrás de un salto asustado – tráeme una toalla. – y con esas últimas palabras el otro chico salió disparado fuera de la habitación.

Ya había recogido las dos toallas. Una para el demandante vigilante de la escuela y otra para él, que por supuesto también la necesitaba. Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su dormitorio, se preguntó que hacía Hibari allí. Supuso que si le preguntaba, no le contestaría algo concreto, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse. En cuanto llegó al cuarto, lo encontró en su posición inicial pero con los ojos cerrados. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo recordando la vez en el hospital. "Me despierto fácilmente con cualquier ruido, así que si duermo no hagas nada que pueda despertarme, o si no, pagarás las consecuencias" tragó grueso antes de dejar la toalla en la mesita y salir disparado hacia el baño.

Ahora no era el momento para preguntarle nada. Aprovecharía para bañarse, de esa forma no molestaría al sempai y cuando volviera seguro que ya estaría despierto para poder cederle el turno en la bañera. Kami sabía que estaba rogando porque así fuera. Con gotitas en los ojos se desnudó y se metió al baño a enjabonarse.

.

.

Dentro del cuarto el de ojos azul oscuro, abrió estos lentamente, encontrándose solo en la estancia. Miró para todos lados analizando cada centímetro de la sala, y observó que su respectiva toalla se encontraba doblada encima de la mesa, junto a una nota. Se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello y tomó el papel para leerlo.

"Hibari-san aquí tienes tu toalla. Como te has dormido, yo he aprovechado para tomar un baño primero. Tardaré poco. En cuanto salga tienes el baño a tu disposición. Tsuna."

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y se dirigió al que creía que era el baño con paso decidido.

.

.

Tsuna se estaba terminando de lavar la espalda, cuando un ruido tras de sí, lo invita a mirar por el espejo. Su cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente al cruzar su mirada con el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori. Se gira encarando al guardián.

- ¿Hi-Hibari-san? – el otro lo mira con indiferencia.

- Quiero darme un baño también… - es lo único que dice antes de empezar a enjabonarse también.

El décimo solo gira la cabeza avergonzado y se dispone a salir diciendo algo entre susurros como que le cede el puesto primero en la bañera. Está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando le llega a los oídos la voz de su madre entrando a la casa. "Mierda, si mamá está aquí ¿cómo voy a salir y explicar esto?" Se miró a sí mismo y después a Hibari el cual estaba ocupado lavándose la espalda.

- ¿Tsu-kun, estás en casa? – se oye desde fuera.

- Sí, mamá, estoy… en la bañera… - dice rindiéndose ante la situación. Lo que no logra ver es la imperceptible sonrisa ladina en la cara de Hibari detrás de él.

- Cuando termines baja, que voy a hacer la cena – responde la mujer.

- Vale – termina la conversación antes de que le pregunte algo más y se mete dentro de la tina entregándose a no poder salir tan fácil de esta.

De lejos oye los grititos de júbilo de Ipin y Lambo porque seguramente están deseando comer. Él en cambio, tiene que lidiar primero con la situación incómoda que se da lugar allí. El guardián de la nube ya se había acoplado dentro de la bañera y el espacio se había reducido considerablemente. Sus piernas se hallaban enredadas entre las del otro e intentaba no prestar atención al hecho de que estaban desnudos. En leve sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas e intentó desviar la mirada a otro lado.

- ¿P-por que estabas en mi casa, hi-Hibari-san? – se aventuró a preguntar Sawada para relajar un poco el ambiente.

- Me pilló la lluvia a mitad de camino y tu casa me quedaba más cerca – respondió escueto el aludido.

- Pero no había nadie en casa ¿Cómo pudiste…? – el otro solo contestó antes de que acabara.

- Por la ventana – respondió cerrando los ojos.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido y supo que debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez por futuros ladrones. Como ya no sentía la mirada clavada en él, se permitió contemplar el cuerpo del chico moreno. Acertó al pensar que el guardián tenía la piel muy clara, por lo que las marcas de pelea se notaban bastante bien. Se veían sobre todo algunos moratones aquí y allá a lo largo de su pecho. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se los habría hecho de una pelea hoy. Un sentimiento extraño surgió en su interior.

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movió hacia delante y con una de sus manos rozó una de las marcas en su piel. Se veía dolorosa y parecía que permanecería allí un par de días más. Volvió la vista a la cara del moreno, encontrado de nuevo sus ojos fijos en él. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cara empezó a coger un color parecido al semáforo con la señal de stop. Intentó echarse para atrás, pero él ya le había apresado la muñeca levantada para que no se pudiese mover. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Parecía un duelo de miradas que estaba seguro que el perdería. Cerró los ojos esperando su caída.

Pero el tiempo se paró cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendido de lo que el chico estaba haciendo. ¿¡Lo estaba besando!? Su mente no lograba procesar el momento y solo se paró, permitiéndose por un momento corresponder el beso. Los labios del chico más mayor eran suaves y lentos al moverse, como si quisiera torturarlo y disfrutar el instante. Los ojos se le cerraron y se abandonó al momento que pasó de un beso suave a uno con claro deseo. Con la lengua el ojiazul le rozó el labio inferior y el castaño le dio el acceso que pedía a su boca. Permanecieron unos minutos así, hasta que les hizo falta el aire.

Se separaron lentamente. Y a pesar de que Tsuna parecía intentar coger todo el aire posible del mundo, el de ojos azul nuboso solo respiraba un poco más fuerte. El castaño quería preguntar por qué había pasado eso, pero no pudo formular nada. Su boca solo podía intentar coger más aire, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a ceder nada a las palabras. Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, y se le empezaba a desenfocar la vista. Al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo en agua caliente. Perdió la conciencia cayendo en el pecho del guardián, el cual lo miraba extrañado por su comportamiento, igual que se encontraba minutos antes el Vongola.

.

.

Más tarde, el menor abre lentamente los ojos. Todavía se encuentra un poco mareado, pero sabe donde está al segundo. Ha visto muchas veces ese techo para no reconocerlo. Estaba en su habitación. Se miró y se encontró vestido y tapado en la cama. "¿Ha sido todo un sueño?". Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a sus labios.

- Hibari… - susurró olvidando el sufijo.

- Dime… - oyó a un lado.

El de ojos color café se puso sentado rápidamente mirando hacia la ventana. No esperaba para nada oír la voz del nombrado, y mucho menos encontrarlo sentado debajo del alfeizar, demostrándole así que nada de lo que había pasado era un sueño. Un rosa pálido coloreó las mejillas del de ojos color café.

- ¿Qu-que ha pasado? – dijo pensando en cómo había llegado a su cama si solo recordaba estar en la bañera.

- Oya, oya… - lo miró como divertido - … primero olvidas llamarme con respeto, y ¿ahora no vas a agradecer la molestia que me has ocasionado por traerte aquí y no dejarte tirado en medio del baño?

La cara del décimo se puso tan roja como una fresa. Entonces de verdad lo había vestido él. Cerró los ojos de la vergüenza que le invadió. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" Algo en su cabeza le respondió que eso le pasaba porque era el inútil Tsuna. Suspiró abatido pero igual de rojo.

- S-sí, gr-gracias… Hibari-san… - dijo lo menos avergonzado que pudo. Entonces se fijo en la ropa del moreno. No traía puesta la ropa del instituto, llevaba un suéter de cuello alto negro muy conocido para él - ¿eh?, ¿esa es la ropa de mi padre?

- Sí, tu madre me la dio prestada… - Tsuna abrió los ojos asustado "¡Es verdad! ¡Mamá estaba aquí!" El de pelo negro se levantó de su sitio – bueno, yo me voy ya.

Sawada se fijó en el tiempo fuera de la ventana. La lluvia había parado. Se preguntó cuánto hacía de ello y cuanto debía de haber esperado Hibari. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello puesto que todo lo demás ya le causaba suficiente vergüenza. Advirtió que el líder del comité disciplinario volvía a acercarse a él e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Tendrás que llevar mi ropa mañana a primera hora a la sala del comité – no era una petición, era una clara orden – si no, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Y dejando al futuro décimo en shock en medio de la cama, salió por la puerta para minutos después oír la de la calle con un portazo. Rememoró todo lo ocurrido y cayó hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? – chilló antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos frustrado y algo sonrojado.

"Y mañana tengo que presentarme con su ropa en la escuela…"

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics y para los que no me conocen, muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! ^w^**

**O.O estoy nerviosa este es mi primer fic que hago tanto de Hitman Reborn, como de esta pareja . espero que les guste puse todo mi empeño en que saliera bien. Tendrá una segunda continuación para saber que pasará cuando vaya a devolverle su ropa owo ... solo digo que me gusta ser mala con Tsuna xD**

**Sus review serán bienvenidos tanto buenos como malos, solo espero que no haya muchos de estos últimos ^^u**

**Me gusta mucho esta pareja, ya que Hibari es uno de mis personajes favoritos y se ve tan genial frente a Tsuna *^* xD mi mente se desvía. Bueno gracias por leerme y espero sus opiniones.**

**Neko-besitos a todos! ;3**


	2. Cap 2: Secos

**Una tarde de lluvia.**

HibarixTsuna

Inspirado en un doujinshi de esta pareja.

Ratiom M: por el lemon de la pareja.

Dsiclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora Akira Amano.

-Narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Cap. 2: Secos.

Tsunayoshi se dirigía a la escuela más temprano de lo normal. Era sábado, se había acordado esa misma mañana al mirar el calendario de su cuarto, pero a ver quién desobedecía una orden directa del Líder del comité de disciplina. Él no. No había avisado a nadie puesto que lo que hacía podría ser vergonzoso. Con cuidado de no despertar a los pequeños de la casa había tomado algo de desayuno rápido que preparó su madre y se había vestido con ropa informal para después salir por la puerta con la gran bolsa en la mano. La ropa de Hibari.

.

"_Era la hora después de comer y Lambo e Ipin estaban viendo la tele. El también estaba enfrascado en el programa que salía en la televisión como para darse cuenta de que su madre se le acercó por detrás para hablar con él._

_ - Tsu-kun ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías traído un amigo a casa? – el castaño dio un respingo, y se giró a donde estaba ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría esa conversación y en parte tenía ganas de saber hasta qué punto sabía lo que había ocurrido esa tarde._

_ - Bueno, verás… - se puso la mano tras la cabeza y rió de forma tonta - … por la lluvia tuvo que resguardarse y quedarse aquí hasta que pasara, pero como al principio no estabas en casa no me acordé de mencionarlo… jajaja…_

_ - Le hubiera preparado algo de comer también – Tsuna no se podía imaginar cómo sería la escena si el guardián decidía quedarse allí a cenar._

_ - ¡No! – negó con las manos apurado – él… él estaba con prisas, no podía quedarse…_

_ - Bueno vale – dijo la madre tranquilizando al hijo – recuérdame que mañana te de la ropa que lavé._

_ - Sí – y aunque creía que lo mejor era dejar la conversación tenía que averiguar qué había pasado después de desmayarse en el baño. No se imaginaba al moreno andando desnudo por su casa para pedir prestado una prenda de ropa. – eh… mamá… - la aludida se giró - ¿le… le diste a Hibari-san un suéter de papá? – la señora sonrió._

_ - Sí… se había presentado ante mí con una camisa tuya y le quedaba muy pequeña por lo que tuve que darle algo de tu padre – respondió Nana con una sonrisa._

_Mientras tanto el de ojos café intentó contener la risa por lo gracioso que debería de haber estado el peli negro. Definitivamente su ropa no era del tamaño de él."_

_._

Cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de reunión del comité de disciplina de Namimori. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No debería de reírse del temido sempai de esa forma, sentía que si lo hacía de nuevo sería carnada viva. Con prisa, se encaminó a la sala en cuestión y tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

- Pase… - se oyó desde dentro.

El castaño abrió la puerta y contrario a lo que pensaba no había nadie en la sala excepto Hibari. Sinceramente se la esperaba llena de sus subordinados y tener que pasar una vergüenza pública, aunque después cayó en la cuenta. El guardián de la nube quería que todo esto fuera un secreto, por lo que supuso que los había echado o no los había llamado a reunir. Kyoya, estaba sentado detrás de una mesa de profesor con la espalda recostada en el respaldo de la silla y las manos cruzadas encima de la mesa. Llevaba otro uniforme de repuesto de la escuela, pero se veía raro sin su típica chaqueta encima de los hombros. En cuanto lo vio, se levantó rápidamente y fue en su dirección. El corazón de Sawada empezó a palpitar de manera precipitada. Sorprendido vio como el moreno pasaba de largo al lado suyo, y cerraba la puerta… con seguro. Tragó saliva. Eso no era buena señal.

- ¿Qué haces con ropa informal? – dijo el otro con una mirada fulminante mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- E-es… sábado… - dijo el Vongola sintiendo como si hubiera cometido un pecado grave.

- Hmp… - fue lo único que gesticuló el de piel clara – mi ropa.

Aprisa, le tendió la bolsa con el contenido a la vez que hacía una inclinación de cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo estaba nervioso por lo que podía llegar a hacerle Hibari. Afuera se empezaba a oscurecer el cielo y supuso que volvería a llover si no se daba prisa. Cuando el pelinegro cogió la bolsa, el otro se despidió y se acercó a la puerta.

- Bueno, yo me voy antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo –dijo a modo de despedida.

Antes siquiera de tocar el pomo de la puerta, vio una sombra pasar al lado suyo e interponerse en su camino. Tsuna abrió los ojos. El chico mayor se había puesto entre él y la puerta. Se fijó en que ya se había quitado la camiseta dejando al descubierto la clara piel de su pecho, haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Un leve sonrojo cruzó su cara.

- Tú todavía no te vas – dijo con voz decidida el de ojos azul oscuro.

- V-vale… - dijo no queriendo llevarle la contraria. Aunque era imposible si le fijaba la oscura mirada de esa manera.

Miró a la sala y buscó un sitio donde sentarse. Escogió el sillón que daba la espalda a la ventana, por lo que no se enteró cuando empezó a chispar. Solo había elegido ese sitio porque Hibari se estaba cambiando cerca de la mesa donde estaba antes, y no quería mirarlo. Por alguna razón le causaba vergüenza observar de nuevo su cuerpo.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada – el nombrado dio un salto mirando en la dirección de la voz.

- ¿S-si? – preguntó con duda de que fuera bueno contestar.

- Afuera está lloviendo ahora mismo, así que te tendrás que quedar aquí hasta que yo lo diga – Tsuna tragó grueso al mirar por la ventana. Parecía haberse desatado una terrible tormenta de lluvia. ¿En qué momento se había puesto el tiempo tan malo?

Después de eso, el silencio reinó en la sala. El guardián parecía estar entretenido en unos papeles del comité, pero el castaño no tenía nada que hacer así que se decidió a observarlo. Nunca lo había visto con gafas, pero no le quedaban nada mal, le hacían ver más intelectual. Su mirada fija en los documentos, le hizo darse cuenta en lo fácil que se concentraba. "Hibari-san es tan genial…" justo después de haberlo pensado notó el calor subiéndole al rostro. Por una parte, le sonó como si lo hubiera dicho una chica, por lo que el sentimiento de vergüenza cruzó su cuerpo como una flecha. Por otra parte, justo después de pensarlo el aludido cambio la dirección de su mirada de los papeles a él y sonrió con diversión, como si de verdad hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Y eso no era bueno, porque seguramente si se lo proponía estaba casi al cien por ciento de que podría hacerlo.

Desvió la mirada hacia otra parte de la sala, intentando disimular que lo habían pillado observando, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Tsunayoshi ya que tienes tanto interés, acércate – "¡Mierda!" despacio se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaba el sempai pero mirando sus pies, lo que menos le interesaba era tropezar en ese momento – mírame – otra orden que no pudo negar. Levantó la mirada y la cruzó con el cielo oscuro de sus ojos. Estaba sonriendo y eso lo ponía más nervioso – ven aquí – señaló con la palma de la mano, su muslo.

"¿QUEEE?" Abrió los ojos en completo desconcierto. Miró de nuevo el lugar donde quería el pelinegro que se sentara y notó como el bochorno se expandía por su cara. Pero como era ya costumbre para él, no podía negarse a una orden del Líder del comité disciplinario. Con los latidos del corazón disparados y temiendo que se notaran demasiado, se colocó en silencio donde le había indicado. Con el brazo derecho Hibari rodeo al chico sentado sobre él por la cintura y con el brazo izquierdo sujetó de nuevo los papeles que anteriormente leía.

Ninguno dijo nada. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada malo por estar allí y se permitió relajarse un poco. En verdad estaba cómodo sentado allí, aunque nunca podría decirlo en voz alta. Intentó prestar atención a los folios que tenía delante. Mala idea, no entendía nada de lo que ponía en ellos y veía muchas formulas complicadas que lo marearon al momento. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Si no estabas prestando atención a los papeles… ¿Qué era lo que mirabas con tanta intensidad? – le cuestionó el de piel pálida haciendo que volviera a mirarle.

- Y-yo… esto… - ¿Ahora que se supone que tenía que responder? Una frase salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarla – pe-pensaba que Hibari-san se veía genial cuando se concentra – se tapó la boca justo cuando acabó.

Vio como el mayor sonreía de forma ladina y sabía que estaba acabado. Un escalofrió se extendió por su cuerpo cuando notó que la mano antes posada en su barriga se internaba bajo su camisa y tocaba su piel.

- Ohh… así que piensas que soy genial… - el otro solo pudo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba - ¿nadie sabe qué estás aquí verdad? – le preguntó mientras su mano izquierda atrapaba su cara para que no desviase la mirada. Pese a la extraña pregunta, el castaño negó confundido por el cambio de tema – eso es bueno – sonrió el de ojos azules – así no sabrán nada de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Reprimió un chillido de auxilio. Sabía que si lo provocaba podría ser peor, aunque después de analizarlo ¿qué podría ser peor que ser mordido hasta la muerte? No le dio tiempo de pensar mucho más, cuando el peli negro se inclinó y atrapó sus labios de improvisto. Mientras, con la mano que no estaba acariciando su cintura, agarraba las muñecas del otro para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza. Desde un principio Tsuna supo que le sería imposible resistirse a él, y aunque estaba sorprendido por las acciones del pelinegro, dentro de sí mismo se encontró pensando que le gustaba la forma en que sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos.

- Ah… - no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando los labios de Hibari descendieron hasta su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos que le daban escalofríos de placer.

- Jeh… ¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi Sawada? – dijo divertido al ver la reacción del menor.

- ¿Po-porque… yo…?- pregunto el aludido intentando concentrarse en pronunciar las palabras y no dejarse llevar por los estremecimientos que le ocasionaban las caricias del otro por debajo de su camiseta.

- No le voy a revelar esa información a un herbívoro que no puede analizar la situación – y dicho esto volvió a poseer los labios del Vongola, intentando que todo razonamiento posible quedara en vano.

El de ojos color café se quedó con la mente en blanco y no pudo pensar más. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y le devolvió igual de enérgico el beso a Hibari. Este, al verse correspondido se dio cuenta de que ya había caído y le soltó del agarre de las manos para empezar a desvestirlo. Despacio le despojó de su camiseta y aflojó su propia corbata. Su boca volvió a bajar de nuevo a los rosados pezones que llamaban su atención, arrancando nuevos gemidos por parte del castaño.

Tsuna no lograba encadenar ningún pensamiento en esa situación. Su cabeza solo estaba llena de una cosa… "Hibari-san…" Cerró los ojos al sentir otra descarga de placer a cada punto de su cuerpo cuando notó los mordiscos por su pecho y ombligo. No protestó en absoluto cuando el de ojos oscuros, después de despejar de un manotazo la mesa, lo pusiera encima de ella con una sorprendente delicadeza.

- Hibari-san… - se escuchó decir mientras intentaba deshacer la corbata y abrir la ropa del otro para tocar su piel. Algo dentro de él se preguntaba qué tan suave y robusto podría ser su pecho.

En este caso el moreno no se hizo esperar y lo ayudó a quitarse la parte de arriba dejando al descubierto un gran torso con las marcas de un arduo entrenamiento. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y al chico mayor se inclinó hacia delante sacando su lengua y recorriendo los músculos del otro a placer. Y aunque al principio arrancó un gruñido del moreno, el líder del comité de disciplina no se dejaría controlar de ninguna manera.

Con rapidez lo alejó de si e hizo desaparecer el pantalón del castaño en un solo movimiento, llegando por fin a un punto decisivo. Si daba un paso adelante todo cambiaría a partir de ahí. Se hizo el silencio por un rato mirándose uno al otro, como si hubieran caído en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Eso le dio tiempo a Tsuna de pensar en todo lo que no había pensado hasta ahora. Aunque lo más desconcertante para él fue que lo había correspondido, sabía que todavía seguía teniendo ganas de seguir. Los ojos frente de él, estaban oscuros por el deseo y supuso entonces que los suyos estarían igual. No sabía muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación pero si el moreno había parado era porque de alguna forma le estaba pidiendo permiso.

La pregunta era "¿Quiero hacer esto con Hibari?" Por una vez miró al chico delante suyo sin miedo. Y se encontró con una mirada sincera y sorprendentemente expectativa. Su intuición le decía que a pesar de que el guardián era orgulloso y a veces algo severo, no quería que tuviera miedo de lo que podría llegar a hacer. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en su cara acompañada de un leve sonrojo. Kyoya solo abrió los ojos ante el asombro de ver esa expresión en la que creía su presa.

Con un movimiento suave el menor se volvió a inclinar hacia el moreno y le acercó la cara pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello, quedando su boca al lado del oído. Todo esto bajo la atenta y en alerta mirada del peli negro.

- Puedes seguir… - susurró el castaño.

Los ojos azules miraban la pared del fondo desconcertados por un momento. ¿Le estaba dando permiso? ¿En serio no le parecía intimidante, ni quería intentar huir? Miró el cuerpo que lo rodeaba en una especie de abrazo. Negó dentro de sí. ¡Por supuesto que debía aceptarle! Tenía sus derechos en ese pequeño herbívoro desde que lo vio. Sonrió de forma divertida. "Aunque nunca revelaré mis verdaderos pensamientos a nadie… estoy contento de que me haya dicho eso" Apretó el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos y le susurró de forma grave cerca de la oreja.

- No necesitaba tu permiso –

Una de sus manos se desplazó hasta el apreciable bulto en los calzoncillos del castaño. Unos suspiros salieron de la boca de Sawada cuando el sempai empezó a masturbarle. Aunque pronto fueron cayados por los incontables besos que este le proporcionaba. Entre más caricias y gemidos fueron perdiéndose en el placer del momento hasta que quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, como el día anterior en la bañera. La única diferencia es que en ese momento tenían pensado algo más que besarse.

No hacía falta decir de que tonalidad tenía la cara el castaño al verse en esa situación, mientras que el peli negro sonreía con satisfacción y clara excitación. Después de prepararlo el tiempo que creyó suficiente, el de ojos oscuros se colocó en la entrada del menor y lo penetró con una sola estocada.

- ¡Ah! – una pequeña lágrima escapó de los ojos color café, que enseguida desapareció con un pequeño lametón del moreno.

Tsuna, a pesar del dolor que sintió por un momento, experimento como poco a poco se encontraba más seguro y más cálido entre los brazos del sempai. Con un leve gento de cabeza le indicó que podía continuar. El otro chico empezó un lento movimiento de caderas, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad a medida que observaba como el Vongola se calmaba cada vez más.

Sin decir nada, el castaño acercó más el rostro del moreno y lo besó intensamente. Todo se volvió sudor, gemidos y gruñidos, abandonándose al momento, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax. El mayor se dejó caer sobre el castaño cansado, mientras intentaban que las respiraciones volvieran a su ritmo normal.

Afuera la lluvia había parado y todo estaba tranquilo e iluminado por los rayos del sol. El silencio después de la tormenta parecía inundar la habitación al completo. El piar de un pájaro en particular los hizo separarse por fin del cuerpo del otro e intentar arreglarse lo más decentemente que podían. En ese instante, el himno de la escuela Namimori empezó a sonar y Hibari tuvo que contestar el teléfono móvil. Al parecer los miembros del comité disciplinario estaban buscando a su jefe con impaciencia. Lo que le dijo al castaño al segundo que había intentado perderlos de vista hoy. Debido a eso, Tsuna se quedó a unos pasos de él, teniendo unos minutos a solas. Repasó mentalmente lo que había sucedido.

"¿¡Me he acostado con Hibari-san!?" Esa era la pregunta principal de su mente en pleno rendimiento. Un color rojo fuego se extendió por su cara como si fuera una guindilla. "Es algo demasiado fuerte como para prestarle la debida atención" realmente era una gran conmoción en su día a día.

En cuanto se hubo vestido de nuevo, buscó un sitio para sentarse, pero rechazó la idea en cuando sintió un dolor punzante proveniente de su trasero. "¡Oh genial, no me voy a poder sentar en días!" Seguido de ese pensamiento vinieron otros como que haría con los asientos de clases, que podía responder si alguien le preguntaba que había hecho esa mañana y cómo reaccionaría al mirar de nuevo a Hibari a la cara. Aunque ese último estaba por descubrirlo pronto.

Justo cuando el causante de sus pensamientos acababa la conversación por teléfono, él inconscientemente se había llevado los dedos a los labios recordando por un momento la calidez y el sabor de los otros. Después de todo, Hibari le había robado su primer y segundo beso. Lentamente el de piel blanca se deslizó hasta un distraído castaño con una sonrisa de triunfo, al parecer no había reaccionado tan mal como esperaba a su muestra de "cariño". Decidió divertirse un poco más a su costa al verlo distraído.

- Boo – soltó al lado de su oído con su mejor voz terrorífica.

El menor pegó un salto del susto cayendo al suelo de una ruidosa forma. El guardián intentó guardar la compostura y no echarse a reír en medio de todo el cuarto, después de todo tenía una imagen que proteger. Pero tenía que reconocer que le estaba costando al ver la cara desorientada del castaño frente a sí, mientras miraba a todos lados con las mejillas coloradas y con una mano en la oreja susurrada, hasta que reparó en él.

- ¡Hibari-san me asustaste! – gritó rojo como un tomate maduro.

- Esa era mi intención después de todo – y una descuidada sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se giró a la mesa de papeles antes de que el otro pudiera notarla. Pero el Vongola era intuitivo por genes, por lo que el estado de satisfacción del sempai no le pasó inadvertido.

Con algo menos de vergüenza se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón. Había sido más fácil de lo que creía enfrentarse a la cara del mayor, aunque si no le hubiera hecho eso, le hubiera sido más difícil empezar una conversación.

- ¿Asustar a la gente es tu deporte favorito? – se arrepintió justo después de decirlo, quizás se había cogido demasiadas confianzas. Contrario al enfado que se esperaba por parte del mayor, este no se molestó.

- No, solo a ti… - le respondió mientras recogía los papeles desperdigados por el suelo y los ordenaba como los tenía en un principio.

- Que estupendo… - susurró sonrojado y algo molesto de nuevo.

Su vista se desvió inconscientemente a uno de los relojes de la sala y se fijo en la hora. Abrió los ojos del espanto. Todavía tenía tarea pendiente del fin de semana y Reborn llegaba esa tarde por lo que solo tenía 2 horas y media para poder hacerla tranquilo antes de que llegara su tutor. Miró a Hibari, no queriendo ser descortés e irse sin más. Se encontró de frente con la mirada oscura, seguramente había visto su reacción.

- Puedes retirarte – articuló con la tranquilidad de siempre – pero llévate la bolsa con el suéter – le tendió una bolsa igual que la que había traído, sacada de debajo de la mesa.

- S-si… gracias… - cogió la bolsa con una mano y se encaminó a la salida. Aunque no sabía si sentirse algo herido por haber vuelto a la relación de antes de que todo aquello ocurriera.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Hibari inundó de nuevo la estancia.

- Recuerda que ahora eres mío – declaró como si no dijera nada importante, como si fuera solo un recordatorio de que no se olvidara de comprar algo. Tsuna enrojeció de nuevo – nos vemos el lunes.

Sin que las palabras pudieran brotar de su boca, un muy colorado Tsunayoshi salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras del instituto corriendo. Si bien, una parte de si estaba sonriendo por haberle oído esas palabras al sempai, otra parte de sí, se preguntaba hasta que punto le gustaba haber oído eso. "Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Hibari, ahora debo de llegar a casa cuanto antes". Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo todo con claridad, de cómo todo había cambiado a partir de ese día de lluvia.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Y por fin la segunda y última parte de este fic! ^w^- me han servido de mucha ayuda vuestros reviews y por fin he logrado publicar este segundo capitulo.**

**Espero no haber decepcionado con el lemon, no suelo escribirlo entre chicos xD pero esta pareja me puede *^* **

**aquí pongo la contestación a los reviews recibidos sin cuenta x3**

_**Isalick: ****Me alegro de que te gustar, espero que esta segunda parte haya llenado tus espectativas ;3 y concuerdo contigo Hibari esta super genial en ese momento xD.**_

**Bueno y hasta aquí todo por ahora. Bienvenidos todos los review como siempre y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
